tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tae Yamada
Tae Yamada (山田泰) is the main protagonist and leader of Andeddo Mew Mew. A young girl whom died at a young age due to an illness she was born with. Mew Kuzuyu. Appearance Tae Tae has pale skin and long, straight, light brown hair with two parts slightly sticking out and her bangs are also straight, paired with a pair of green eyes. Her casual attire consists of bandages on her neck, chest, and head with a loose black dress tied with a white rope. She also supports grey over-the-knee socks with black flats. Her café uniform is a dark brown dress with a light brown bow and a white apron. She wears light brown stockings and dark brown flats. Mew Kuzuyu As Mew Kuzuyu her hair turn dark brown and goes into twin pigtails while her eyes turn light brown, and grows a pair of grayish brown squirrel ears and a tail. Her outfit consists of brown bandages wrapped around her chest styled like a crop-top and a dark brown pleaded skirt. Her shoes are light brown over-the-knee boots. She wears a choker, arm garters and thigh garter on right thigh which are all dark brown. The tops and bottoms of her choker and garters are lined with light brown fluff. A gold pendant hangs off her choker. Her Mew Mark is a dark brown pair of squirrel tails going into a circle located on her chest. Personality Tae is a eccentric yet energetic and caring young lady. Before she died, she was always looking sad due to the fact she was hospitalized due to an illness. She loves to be with her friends and see them happy, especially her close friends. Abilities As Mew Kuzuyu, she gains the abilities of the Mt Graham Red Squirrel. Weapon Tae's weapon is the Kuzuyu Halberd, a halberd in the shades of brown. There's a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle attached to the base of the blade. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Kuzuyu Slash. She grips her halberd's staff and then rushes towards the opponent and starts slashing the air in front of them causing an attack of air to hit them. History Before Death Tae lived with her parents in Chita Prefecture. She was a normal girl with normal friends, though but due to the illness she was born with, they had to hospitalize her, so she couldn't go to school with them at all, but they always came by and spend time with her before going home. She enjoyed every company that came and visited her and was always a little jealous of others, but she knew she couldn't leave the hospital at all. After her Death After she had died, many of her friends and family went to her funeral that day. They all knew how tough she had it so they weeped and cried for her a lot until they started to get over it and stop crying but never forget about her. In the year 2014, she was resurrected by Panda and given the DNA of the Mt Graham Red Squirrel, then became known as Mew Kuzuyu. Etymology Tae is the Japanese name that means 'endure'. Yamada is the Japanese name that means 'mountain rice field'. Kuzuyu is a sweet Japanese beverage that is made by adding kudzu flour to hot water. Trivia * The Mt Graham Red Squirrel is an endangered subspecies of the American red squirrel native to the Pinaleño Mountains of Arizona. * She shares her voice actress with Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. Gallery Mt Graham Red Squirrel.jpg|The Mt graham red squirrel Kuzuyu Tea.jpg|Kuzuyu Tea Category:Andeddo Mew Mew Category:Andeddo Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Aneddo Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Brown Mews Category:Mews with Sciuridae Genes Category:Princess Mew Category:Weapon Users: Halberd Category:Weapon Users: Air